1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand device, more particularly to a finger-gesticulation hand device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multi-fingered robot hand, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,100,451 B2 and 7,735,887 B2, is capable of making motions similar to human hand motions, like grasping articles, making hand gestures, etc. To make complicated hand motions and provide a sufficient grasping force, the conventional robot hand is provided with five digit mechanisms, each having three bending joints which are actuated by an individual drive unit. Such joints and drive units are complicated in construction.